Falling Into Life
by Formerly Toto
Summary: Returning to the Ordonian lifestyle isn't easy. Link's been home for three years and remains to struggle adjusting to old routines. Although peace never lasts long in our hero's life; crime rises in Castle Town and the Royals are antsy. For safety, Princess Zelda finds herself living in Ordon. Jealously arises and soon Castle Town may not be the only place racking up a body count.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is Rated M to be safe!**

**Summary: **Settling back into the Ordonian lifestyle isn't easy. Link has been home for three years and is having a rough time falling back into his old routines. Of course, his best friend Ilia is there for comfort; however, peace never lasts very long in our hero's life. Murders are increasing in number in Castle Town and the Royals are becoming antsy. Princess Zelda is discreetly sent to a quiet village for safety and that village happens to be Ordon. Jealously arises quickly and soon Castle Town may not be the only place racking up a body count.

**Warning:** This chapter is a little steamy. If you don't want to read, that's okay. To sum it up, Ilia goes to check up on Link because he hasn't been well the last few days. The two of them are being cute together before they decide to head up the ladder and make love. I do not own any part of the LoZ franchise, beeteedubs. Also, a few characters from other games might be present; however, you won't have to have played the games to know them. I just threw them in because I think they'll fit well in the story. Hope you think so too. Enjoy! [/Heart].

**A/N: **Also, I'm writing this SLOWLY, so it's okay if you never come back to read this. But, please, for the one time that you are here can you please drop off a comment? I'd like to know how I'm doing plot and writing wise. I'll be eternally grateful. ; w; [/Bows].

* * *

In the middle of the night, Ilia found herself panting outside the hero's doorstep, her hand frozen in midair as if she planned to knock. The swift gust of wind that pasted carried away the female's anxieties and she found confidence. Her knuckles rapped at the wood of Link's door and she breathed deeply as she waited patiently for the Ordonian to respond. Honestly, she had no idea what drew her to his home at this ungodly hour. What had she been thinking? Ilia began to fear that Link would be mad, but then she recalled her earlier concern for him and the hesitation instantly disappeared.

It had been three years since the hero returned from his long journey; however, he never spoke about what had happened over that course of time— not even to Ilia, his best friend. Those journeys with Midna were sealed shut in a treasure chest and the key to recover and unlock them did not exist; although, Ilia figured that whatever it was that he kept to himself was what had him feeling ill as of late. Lately, the hero had been and looked exhausted; sleep deprived symptoms were obvious, he did not eat, and despite his overworked state he still pushed himself at work.

"Ilia?" Link finally opened the door to reveal a shivering female in her night gown. The mayor's daughter began to regret her decision for coming to his doorstep once more; it appeared that Link had actually been getting some shut eye and she hated the fact the she'd disturbed that. She managed a meek smile at him when he questioned as to why she was here.

"You were worrying me." She said simply, lacing her hands behind her back and stepping into the hero's home. She glanced around for a quick moment, welcoming the familiarity of Link's home and the warmth it brought her soul. Fond memories overwhelmed her and she turned to Link with the joy of their times together reflecting in her gaze. The male clad in lobster pajamas grinned at this.

"Well, I'm fine. I had just fallen asleep when you knocked." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, but gave Ilia's fretful expression an easy smile. "It's alright though."

"You promise?"

Link nodded, walking over to the giant cooking pot over the fireplace. "Do you want me to warm you up some soup?"

"That's okay. I just came to check on you." Ilia's palms started to sweat as she became nervous. Link was so sweet and kind and the mere image of him making soup just for her was a very tempting sight to witness. Fearing her face would showcase her thoughts, she turned to gaze out the window; from inside the dark home, both the stars and moon cast a celestial light on the two.

The hero's face grew puzzled and he stepped toward her. "I don't mind. Really. It'll only take a minute."

"I'm positive. It's not healthy to eat in the middle of the night anyway. Don't want to get fat, ya know?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

A silence fell over the two and Link soon joined Ilia's side to stare out at the endless sky. "Why did you really come here?" He suddenly asked, not looking at her face.

Ilia frowned. "I told you that I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Ah," The mayor's daughter's face flushed a bright red and she abruptly turned from the hero when he glanced at her. She placed her palms on her burning cheeks and was able to feel heat leaking from them. "W-well, you're my dear friend so why wouldn't I?" Link did not answer for some time and Ilia feared that she'd said the wrong thing, yet when she turned back around she saw that that was not the case.

Link had leaned down so that they were on the same, close level. Ilia's mind told her to back away, but her heart said to lean forward. She forced herself to remain still, waiting for him to make the first move.

"You want to know what's bothering me?" He asked very slowly, almost as if he were planning to stop mid-sentence and not say a word.

The voice of Ilia decided to keep silent, so she nodded. "The love of my life was taken from me three years back. Because she severed the bond between our worlds, I won't ever see her again. I've been alone. Trapped in my mind. Trapped in my home. Trapped in this life. After so long it gets tiring to have people constantly replying on you for things they should be doing themselves. I just want a normal life and I want it now. With—"

"Why are you telling me this?" Ilia's whimpered softly. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest. Couldn't he see that his words were hurting her? There wasn't any comfort provided, for all Link did was shrug. Who exactly was this female Link once loved? "Is it... Is it Princess Zelda?" The mayor's daughter dared to ask. She braced herself for the impact the answer would surely have, knowing that if Zelda was indeed Link's love interest and she returned his feelings Link leave Ordon. "I don't want that." The words escaped her mouth before she could care to stop them. Ilia covered her face with her tiny hands as sorrowful tears fell and she slipped to the floor in quiet sobs.

Link stood as he watched his best friend cry, wanting to comfort but felt unable to because of the uncanny sense her words made. In many past lives, he and Zelda shared many adventures together and because of that a bond had been created that even Time could not break. It only was only a matter of time before they'd one day fall in love. However, despite their past and Link's feeling of obligation to love her, the hero held no romantic feelings toward the princess. Those emotions were directed to someone else. Someone nearby.

Courage dominated the male's emotions and he enveloped the trembling Ilia in his arms. Naturally, she fought: clawing at the arms coiled tightly around her, pushing away at the head lying in the dip of her neck, and the mayor's daughter only froze when delicate kisses began following the line of her collar bone.

When Ilia grew still in Link's embrace, the hero pulled back to stare. He ran a thumb across the single tear brave enough to escape on his watch. As he did so, Ilia's breathing gradually began to stutter along with the beat of her heart. _This isn't right._ Once more, she attempted to draw away from her friend, but to no avail. "What are you doing? I thought you loved the princess."

"I didn't say that." Link held onto the treasure in his arms more securely and nuzzled his face on the side of hers, giving the lobe of her ear a tender kiss.

Ilia shivered in delight. "You did." She barely managed to whisper, her voice cracking as a result of the emotion swelling in the pit of her stomach. Almost instinctively her hands drew themselves around his neck. The hero's eyes lit in surprise and he took that as permission to continue.

The mayor's daughter gave pause when being ushered to the ladder leading to Link's bed. She gripped the stepping planks tightly as she spoke through a closed, dry throat. "You were quiet when I asked about the princess—"

"That was you assuming." A small smirk made its way to the hero's lips as he put light touch on Ilia's bottom, encouraging her to climb the ladder. The female made her way up without another word, for her voice permanently abandoned her as a burning embarrassment settled over her features. Once they were steady on the bedroom platform, Link cupped his hand on the back of Ilia's head and laid her gently on his bed, sticking one of his knees between her legs as he lowered himself down to her mouth. "I love you," He murmured, their lips meeting and locking before she had the chance to respond.

The remainder of the night, and even to the early streaks of dawn, the only sounds made and shared were of love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: [/Heart]

* * *

Smooth vibrations ran across the bed and the hero groggily blinked his eyes against the sun. Someone had pulled back the curtain next to the bed; that same person sat facing the window, quietly sobbing as they gazed out.

"Iila," Link sleepily whispered her name as he snaked an arm around her waist.

She jumped in surprise and involuntarily relaxed in his hold. Instantly, she felt anger well within her for feeling such a thing, but she couldn't find the strength to push him away. So she leaned on the window's cool glass as Link ran his hand along her back.

Concern wrote itself clear on the hero's face as he braced himself up on his arms. "What's the matter?"

She pushed Link's head back into his pillow and wrapped the blankets around her bare body. Link frowned against the cushion, turning his head to watch his best friend quiver beneath the bed sheets.

He was about to purpose another when she finally spoke. "We shouldn't have done what we did." Ilia squeezed at the blankets tucked in her fist. "It was a mistake." Tears rolled down the round hills of her cheeks as low sob consumed her.

The hero shifted onto his back and stared at the tall ceiling, pleading with his eyes for the goddesses to give him a proper response to his friend. The Heavens offered no resolution; Link sighed, throwing an arm across his tired eyes. "Why do you think that?" He didn't dare let the hurt he felt leak into his sleepy tone.

With a shaky sigh, Ilia downcast her gaze, peeking at her friend from the corner of her eye. "Because we were both stressed and fell into the moment. That's not the way _that _is supposed to happen... We... we aren't even married, Link!" A blush slowly coated her face when she saw the hero smirking. Since his arm was still covering his gaze, Ilia was lucky he couldn't see her scanning his body, lingering on the area in which the remaining blankets lay low on his hips.

"Will you do the honor of marrying me, Ilia?" Suddenly, he was looking at her and the female snapped her gaze up to lock with his.

The mayor's daughter raised her dainty hands to her embarrassed face as she averted her stare. "Y-you didn't do it right." Her words were muffled by her hands. Ilia felt the shift in the bed. She instantly knew her friend's line of thought and she grabbed his elbow before he could even begin to drop to his knee. "Don't," she forced her blotchy face to look grave. "This is serious."

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise and somewhat offence. "And you think I'm not?"

Ilia bit her lip. She wasn't certain of her friend's sincerity, but marriage was definitely something she was not mentally ready for. Yet. "I don't know."

His bare body was a distraction that ruined the girl's train of thought. She watched his muscles shift beneath his skin and almost fell into the bed from being overwhelmed by pure ecstasy. Link couldn't say much about Ilia's body; for she was still shielding herself with that blanket.

"Don't you want to be together?" Link's focus went back to the earlier topic and he looked pleadingly at his best friend. "Wasn't that was last night was about? We—"

"No!" Ilia suddenly overcame her urges. Her tone was strong. Firm. "Forget about last night, Link." The burst of anger wilted quickly and the mayor's daughter crumpled into the hero's bed. Link couldn't find it within himself to comfort her, so he watched as she shut her eyes and furrowed her brows. "It wasn't supposed to happen. Not like that. I feel like our emotions weren't in the right place." The female didn't know how much sense that made to the male, but she didn't care. She understood and wouldn't be changing her outlook.

Shaking his head, the hero sat on the edge of his bed, letting a hand rest on his knee while the other rubbed at his red eyes. He hadn't done much sleeping for obvious reasons and was becoming more exhausted the more he chatted with his friend. It was too early. Link didn't want this conversation anymore.

Ilia sensed his distress and crawled to him, allowing the blanket to slip off her naked body as she did so. She placed a hand on the hero's back and he shuddered in response. They both felt it. The emotion from last night returned, and they both so badly wanted to return to the night's stopping point. But they couldn't. Too many things had been said.

"You understand, don't you?" Ilia whispered, letting her hand smooth out the tense areas on Link's back. He shivered once more before reaching back and taking a hold of her hand.

"I think you should go." Link squeezed her hand one final time before rising from the mattress in search for his clothes. She opened her mouth to speak, but was enthralled by his masculinity and she missed her chance. "I have work to get done, but I'll walk you home."

Ilia gulped, the knot in her throat painful and tight. "But—"

"Please," he begged, turning his blue eyes toward her own. "Just get ready so we can go. You don't want your dad to wake up and see you gone, do you?" He offered her a tiny smile at the end before climbing down the ladder and leaving her to dress in private.

The mayor's daughter laid naked for a second, rolling on her belly to sniff the hero's sheets. She had no idea when she'd lay her again, so she relished the moment. She was worried that last night had the potential to ruin the special bond between her and Link. "Goddess forbid it." She whispered brokenly as she sat to get ready.

Link once more offered to warm up a bowl of soup for Ilia, but she politely declined; she already felt as if she'd taken too much from him already. Link didn't question, he wasn't feeling hungry himself, so he nodded and opened the door for his friend. He also stepped down the ladder first before holding Ilia's waist as he helped her down. She smiled at him and quietly thanked him. Link's eyes brightened, but he did not grin as he went to rouse Epona from sleep.

"Hey girl," he patted the side of her head gently as he whispered in his ear. The horse neighed softly and nudged Link with her nose. He could only imagine her saying _'good morning master'_ like she used to when Link was in his wolf form— which he could no longer connect with.

After trotting around a few times, Epona was wide awake and happily standing at her master's side.

"Honestly," Ilia scoffed with a playful laugh. "Hey, Epona, my offer if still up if you ever get sick of this guy. Remember that, okay?"

Link rolled his eyes. "She knows who loves her the most."

"That's obviously me."

"I meant to say most fun."

Ilia smirked, "definitely still me."

"I'll let you believe that."

The walk to the hero's house to the mayor's daughter's house wasn't far, so the time to get there didn't take long. Link left Epona just before the porch and stood with Ilia at the front of her door.

"Well..." She stared down at her toes, fingers laced behind her back.

Link looked awkwardly to the side, not knowing with else to do. "...Yeah" A moment of silence passed. "I—"

The hero was cut short of his sentence as lips carved themselves around his. Of course, he was taken by surprise, but as Ilia curved her body into his he could resist her no more.

Link kept a thumb rubbing gently over the left side of Ilia's breast while his other hand cupped the right section of her face. "I still love you." He whispered to her, pulling back a moment so she could see the love engraved in his stare.

She pulled him back to her. "And I you." Both of her hands rested on his chest. It was only until Epona neighed that they parted. Smiles were clear on both their faces as Link pecked Ilia on the nose and told her goodbye.

The hero watched her retreat inside the house before he turned; his stomach dropped into his stomach when he did. Uli sat in a rocking chair on her front porch, her young daughter asleep in her lap, and her mouth drawn in a tight frown. She'd seen everything and, by the kiss she witnessed between Link and Ilia, had obviously made the connection as to where and what the two of them had been doing like night.

The mother motioned a finger for Link to come to her. He hesitated before doing so, worrying what she planned to say or do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: [/Heart]

* * *

With hesitant steps, Link strode toward Uli, Epona following close behind. The hero tried hard not to look guilty under the mother's sharp, knowing stare. She patted the back of the restless child Mia in her lap as she rocked in the chair. This eased Link's worry. Surely Uli wouldn't snap and yell while attempting to sooth her child. However, Uli didn't need the power of a brassy voice because she possessed _that_ kind of tone. The tone that somehow managed to make one confess their wrong-doings or feel ever worse about them.

Finally, a wry smile cracked the stern exterior of Uli's face; this only resulted in increasing Link's anxiety. "My, my," she said, glancing at young Mia and then at Link. "You're not so little anymore, are you?"

Link attempted to return her smile, but it was forced and felt more like a grimace. "No, ma'am."

"How old are you now?" Uli's eyes turned kind; however, they managed to hold a keenness like never before.

Link almost felt as if there was a deeper behind her question; there wasn't, but her small talk made him break out in a nervous itch. He scratched at the back of his neck first. "Almost twenty."

Uli nodded. "I remember when it was just you, Ilia, and Groose running around. It doesn't seem that long ago." The hero continued to gaze at the mother, not liking the way the conversation was headed. "You and Ilia would pick out the smallest pumpkin in the patch and wrap it in a blanket, pretending that it was your newborn child. Then, right away, you'd make everyone in the village gather in front of the river and have the mayor marry you two off." She sighed happily, leaning back in the rocking chair. Mia snored softly in her lap. "Those were nice, peaceful times."

The hero rubbed at his jaw but agreed by nodding. Slowly but surely, the tension faded as the woman rose to her feet and stood in front of Link. She cradled Mia in one of her arms and cupped Link's cheek in her other palm. "Those innocent days are different than they are now, so please be careful, honey." Link gave her a smile of assurance as she pecked his cheek with a light kiss. He didn't quite understand what she was trying to tell him, but he complied because he didn't want her worrying.

Suddenly, an arm slugged itself around the hero's shoulders and a brassy laugh rang through the early morning. A look of irritation ran across Link's face as he shrugged Groose's gesture off. Groose, unfazed, continued to hoot and holler at the knowledge only he knew. It was an unusual sight indeed, normally he was not so energetic in the morning. What had gotten into him?

Mia stirred in Uli arms and her eyes opened, curious. The redheaded male didn't seem to notice that he'd woken the young girl until Link shoved him off the porch. This did not break his overjoyed self; the fool continued to prance about in the yard.

"I'll keep what you said in mind." The hero shot an apologetic look to Uli, who sat back in the rocking chair with a sigh. She didn't appear to be in the mood to reply, so Link roughly seized the arm sleeve of Groose and tugged him toward Fado's ranch. Epona snorted irritably behind them and Link couldn't help but match her feelings. "What's got you all fired up?"

"Oh, Link," The redheaded male flexed his impressive muscles in the hero's face. "Silly, childish, naive, little Link. Have you not heard?" Link remained silent, waiting for the other man to continue; it was too early to participate in Groose's long story boast. Link highly doubted that what he was about to hear was important anyway. Groose frowned at this, but his face instantly quirked up as he continued. "Apparently Castle Town has a murderer on the loose and security has come to the conclusion that they're after the princess's life."

This sparked an interest to the hero as he came to an abrupt halt. "Is that why you're happy?" Obviously Link had misjudged Groose's character.

Although Groose shook his head, yanking on Link's arm so they could continue on to the ranch. "The Royals decided late last night that Princess Zelda be sent away for safety. Any ideas where they chose to put her?"

"No clue."

"Ordon!" Once more, the redhead threw his head back released deafening bursts of laughter.

Link was stunned. His ears listened to the sound of Groose's echoing cackle as his legs switched to autopilot and took him up the hill.

A number of emotions swirled within the hero's stomach. While he was somewhat thrilled to know Zelda would be staying in Ordon, Link couldn't help the sense of dread surrounding the edges of his excitement. For many past lives, the princess had been the sole reason as to why Link had been forced to undertake countless journeys— which in time earned him the title of Hero. By Zelda coming here, Link felt as if another journey was about to begin; that wasn't something he desired. After what had happened between him and Ilia, that was all he wished to focus on, strengthening their relationship. Could he do that with the Princess Zelda in the background.

"Wait!" A breathless figure cried as they stumbled up the hill. Ilia came into the days warm light. Link instantly felt a small grin at his lips. Ilia placed her hands on her knees and hunched over to gain back her steady breath. "Did Groose already tell you?" She glanced up at Link for an answer. When the hero nodded the mayor's daughter turned an icy glare on the redheaded male.

Groose shrugged. "Get mad all you want, little lady. I regret nothing."

"That was private information, you eavesdropper!" She gritted her teeth, balling her tiny fists in anger. "I swear, when my husband becomes mayor I'll have him—"

"Throw me out the village." Groose waved a nonchalant hand at her. "I've heard this a thousand times before. Although I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to yell at me though, right?"

Ilia glared for a moment longer before turning shy eyes to Link. She didn't say anything for a moment as she recounted the events from last night. She shook her head of those steamy thoughts before speaking with a strong, clear voice. "Well, since you already know about the Princess's coming to Ordon, my father said that I should inform you that you'll be the one to fetch her from the kingdom."

"Fetch?" Link raised a curious brow, taking note of her slightly scorned tone.

"Fetch." She slid over the matter with ease by continuing into her next discussion. "Ordon still has the carriage used to bring back the children three years ago so we'll be attaching that to Epona before you leave."

"Who's coming along?"

Ilia sighed. "Groose, most of the children, and I."

"Why?"

"Is there a problem?" She retorted sharply, a raging fire burning in her blue orbs. Link held his hands up in defeat and Ilia smiled. "If you must know the Royals made it clear that no one, other than our village, is to know that the princess is leaving her kingdom. They ordered that her departure appear as normal as possible. They told us that simple village children would give the air of normalcy— _as if you were all retrieving a very missed relative from Town_, they said."

Link crossed his arms and stared suspiciously at his friend. Groose didn't take well to Link's sour attitude. "Suck it up, buddy. Your plans of spending alone time with the princess have been spoiled."

Ilia mockingly crossed her as well. "Precisely."

The hero's brows became an angry furrow "That's not—"

"My father is already making preparations for our leave." Ilia sharply turned her back on the pair of men. "It is our job to wake and gather the children. Take Epona to Fado and then go wake up Malo and Talon, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Groose attempted to roughly grab at Epona's reins when Link jerked him back with a force. "What's your problem?" The redhead demanded to know.

However, Link was not paying the other male any mind; he glared at Ilia, who was whistling happily as she made her way down the trail.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: [: Thank you to Thearux for reviewing. I would have sent you a PM, but I did not know for sure if the name you used to review with was your actual FF pen name. I really liked reading your review, and I am sorry you do not like Groose o; He won't be a HUGE character; I hope that makes you feel better c: Once again, I am extremely thrilled that you and others have reviewed and alerted. No one can stop these feelings of joy. 8D [/Heart]**

* * *

All the younger children, save for Colin, lied in the back of the shaded wagon, curled up next to Groose; they'd all fallen asleep the moment Epona began to ease them on the soothing hills of Hyrule. Link didn't blame them, he wanted to lay his head down, too. Fortunately, both Colin and Ilia were awake and gave him good company; however, as the younger blond boy rested his head on Ilia's shoulder he gave the impression that he was about to doze off.

"Are we almost there?" The young blond asked, his voice sleepy.

Ilia smiled, smoothing the hair away from his droopy eyes. "You can't be ready to head home yet. It's so pretty here."

Colin covered his mouth as he yawned, and then slouched against the wooden seat. "I guess, but there aren't any happy memories on this field."

That was understandable and Link sympathized, considering the few times Colin was on this field was when he'd been captured by King Bublin.

Link reached over and ruffled the hair of the younger boy. Ilia scowled at the hero's gesture and thumped his hand away. "You're safe now, sweetie." Ilia resumed to tame the child's hair. "No need to feel unease."

"I know." Colin squeezed the wooden sword in his lap. "I know." He repeated, if only to assure himself.

The sun had pushed itself further into the sky when the Ordonian group finally arrived at Castle Town, settlng themselves just before its bridge. Colin had taken full rest against Ilia's side, who sat with her cheek planted on the knees she had pulled to her chest. Link felt a layer of loneliness dawn on him as he stared at the sleeping pair; yet, this provided him with an opportunity to think.

"We're here?"

To say the hero was a little more than bothered by the fact that Groose had ruined his quiet was an understatement. The bigger of the men, Groose, grabbed a fist full of Link's blond hair and pulled him back so that his ear was adjacent to the redhead's mouth. Struggle as he might have to break away, Link could not release himself, not unless he wanted a bald spot at the back of his skull.

"We're here." The hero confirmed through gritted teeth and eyes squeezed shut as Groose tightened his hold. "What of it?"

"Where is Princess Zelda?"

"They aren't here—"

"Useless," Groose freed Link, not so gently, and stomped to the back of the wagon where he jumped to the ground. "I'll go and get her myself. I knew I couldn't expect you to be a man and properly lead the lady to the village."

Link rubbed the tender area of his scalp. He did not make a retort in reply to Groose because he did not wish to receive anymore of the other man's brute force. Of course, Link was the more powerful of the two, but he did not like to use strength on anyone he was bonded to; it'd make him feel guilty.

As Groose stalked away from the wagon and toward the entrance of Town, Link looked to Ilia and found her eyes open. She gently took Colin, who leaned on her side, and eased his sleeping form to the wooden seat. Link made room for her as she came to sit on the other side of him. Her gentle fingers took the place of his at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." Ilia heard herself say and watched Link shrugged in response. "He doesn't treat you right, I know, but you don't have to put up with it."

"I do—"

The way her facial features hardened like a rock made the hero cut his sentence; Ilia soon filled the silence with her voice. "No, you don't. The past you two share does not oblige you to him in any way."

Link shook his head, indicating that the topic wasn't going to be continued. They'd had this conversation before and it was a tough one for the hero to discuss, so he usually didn't. From behind his head, Ilia brought her hand from out Link's golden locks and caressed his cheek.

"Alright, we don't have to talk about it, but I have something else I want to talk to you about." That was what she usually said after the hero closed that topic; although, the last bit surprised him.

Link shut his eyes and laced his fingers with the ones Ilia had on his face. "What is it?"

The mayor's daughter bit her lip and looked to her lap. A quiet moment passed before she was able to gather some courage and meet Link's clear, blue gaze. She was scared to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. "How much is going to change between us once the princess is in Ordon?"

"A lot." There was not any hesitation when Link next spoke. To him, the answer should have been obvious; however, Ilia was not expecting those quick words. She'd been hoping he'd say something like they'd manage to continue their progressing relationship, but no.

"You seem pretty sure about it." Ilia slightly narrowed her eyes. "Why?" Did he have intentions to fall for the princess instead? The thought broke the girl's heart; she couldn't even fathom what would she'd do.

Link sighed, taking Ilia's hand from his face and placing their joined hands in her lap. "It won't necessarily change, but I think it'll be _different_."

"You don't know that. We could try—"

"I don't _want _to try." It pained him to say because he did want to try at a romantic relationship with Ilia, but not with the princess around.

In the past, Link and Zelda always had speculated whether something beyond friendship was destined for them. However, due to their responsibilities after their legendary journeys, the two never had the opportunity to find out. Now they had a chance to uncover their true relationship since the princess would be staying in Ordon awhile. Even though Link felt strongly that he and Zelda would remain as friends, the hero still desired to go through the process of defining their relationship. That way he'd have no doubts as to whether he could or couldn't move on with Ilia.

He felt selfish for thinking this way, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. Although by the look of Ilia's face he knew he was already failing. Tears began to slip from her eyes, and as he lowered his gaze he watched the salty droplets land on their entwined fingers. Link gave her hand a squeeze, but she yanked her palm away and glared at him.

"How can you say that after..." her voice faded when her eyes drifted to Colin, stirring in his sleep. "After last night?" She continued more quietly.

Link eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" Ilia's eyes widened for a moment, shock forming on her delicate features. Did he know what she was referring to? The hero felt somewhat bad for playing dumb, so he went on. "Don't make that face at me. You hurt me, too." A lump had formed in the hero's throat as well as Ilia's. "You said that we should forget about what happened. That is what I'm trying to do because that's what you said you wanted."

"I know." Ilia covered one hand with the other and she placed them both over her throbbing heart. "I know. I know what I said." With that, she slipped off the wagon and climbed into the back with the sleeping children.

From afar, Castle Town's gates opened. Link turned his head to see two shadowed figures expose themselves to the sun's early light. Among the pair, Link could see Groose marching strongly alongside Zelda, who was dressed in peasant clothes instead of her royal attire. The princess appeared rather bored, even though she attempted to look interested, as she listened to the redhead prattle. Upon locking gazes with Link, though, the princess's stature changed drastically.

Princess Zelda was running like a young girl in a wide field of flowers. She rounded the wagon before climbing up and wrapping her arms around the hero. She confessed that she'd missed Link tremendously and she had experienced many dreams of their future adventures. She couldn't wait to share, in private of course.

Groose gently pried the princess off Link and stared disapprovingly. "Princess—"

Zelda shook her head with a frown and placed a finger to Groose's lips. At those actions, the redhead nearly fell over, overwhelmed with passionate emotions. "I have been exiled from my kingdom and because of that my title has also been stripped from me." She smiled warmly at him. "So for now, I am just Zelda. Can you do that for me, Groose?" Zelda seemed to be aware of the charm she cast on Groose, for she batted her eyes and smiled ever so sweetly.

Groose nodded like an idiot and roughly roused Colin up from sleep. "Make room, shrimp." He grumbled.

With sleepy eyes, the young blond boy scooted himself closer to Link as to provide extra space for _both _Princess Zelda and a drooling Groose.

Once everyone was settled, Link got the wagon going back to Ordon. By time they were halfway there, the children in the back had woken and were instantly throwing questions at the princess. However, one person remained in the back; noticing the lone figure, Link frowned as he heard them sniffling and attempt to mask their sobs as coughs.

For the rest of the ride home, Link prayed to the Goddesses for forgiveness. He hoped that his plans were for the best for both him and Ilia.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Tis been a little bit since I updated, but I want to get back into the swing of posting once a week. ^^ Thearux, you make a good point; I had almost forgotten about the Triforce, so thank you for reminding me. Ohdear, your review made me blush some; thank you[/heart] I'm glad you like Zelda's persona. Gracias to you also madlink (: My spirits are uplifted by the supporters of this story! I feel happy to write for you all. :3**

* * *

"Thank you," Zelda gave appreciation after Link aided her in stepping down from the wagon.

The children did not wait for assistance and scurried off the moment their feet touched the earth. Unsurprisingly, Groose hung back— his eyes trained on Zelda —but Ilia could be found walking on the path toward Ordon.

Link's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her retreat. Was Ilia upset that they were frozen as friends?

His thoughts took a new train as thin hands clutched onto him arm. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he noticed Zelda nervously looking ahead. He assured her that there was nothing to fear: the mayor would be providing all her necessities and Ordon had great security men, including Link himself, patrolling at night.

The two of them began walking, Groose trailing along behind like a lost, baby goat.

"What do you need men keeping watch at night for? I thought Ordon was safe."

"It is," the hero promised. "But there's no reason we shouldn't be prepared for an off-chance attack."

Zelda leaned against Link, hugging tight to his arm. "I wish I could stay close to you."

He glanced down. "I'll be a stone's throw away."

"Even so," she anxiously rubbed her thumb against his arm. "My father did not entrust my safety to Mayor Bo; he entrusted you. The Mayor himself said that the responsibility for my welfare would be bestowed on Link, the hero of Hyrule." Zelda looked up, sending Link a stare that forced him to meet her wise eyes. "Considering that, would it not be acceptable if I were to be secured in your home instead?"

Without answering, Link led them around a short valley bend before coming to the heart of Ordon. The village people greeted Zelda respectfully— the men nodding their heads and the women waving as they dabbed at their teary eyes. The Princess responded accordingly while also sneaking glances at Link for a reply; although the hero kept quiet because he wasn't sure how to go about answering her question.

The hero led them to the steps of Mayor Bo's home. He held the door open for Zelda to pass through before stepping inside himself. The village leader stood patiently, as if he were without duties to tend to. Bo smiled when he saw the princess, offering his hand for her to shake.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She said, slipping her slender hand into the giant palm Bo possessed.

"I'm afraid you've stolen my line, Princess."

"Sincerest apologies, sir." Zelda gave a quiet laugh, her gaze teasing. "And please, refer to me as Zelda."

Mayor Bo appeared to be pleased with her causality as he gestured up the ladder with is hand. "Alright then, Zelda, would you please follow me to your new room?"

Zelda minded, attempting to tug Link along. He did not move along and, bemused, Zelda glanced back at him.

"Mayor Bo," Link called to the older man, who looked back.

"What is it, son?"

"Have you seen Ilia?"

He shook his head. "Afraid not. Though I wouldn't doubt if you went to Jaggle's crops and found her tending to them."

Link nodded, unlatching himself from Zelda's reluctant grip. She trailed behind him as he headed toward the door and stood in its frame when opened. Groose was there to meet; he placed a hand rather hard atop Link's head and tousled his hair.

"Come on princess," the redhead snaked an arm around Zelda. "A real man like me's not going to leave a beautiful, young lady alone with the scary mayor."

"Don't scare her, Groose." Link said lowly, noticing the eyes of the princess widen.

As an answer, Groose slammed the door in Link's face and the hero could hear his cocky laughter through the wood.

**A week later**

Ilia had not been in Jaggle's harvest patch that day, but making plans with Uli. After arriving home, her father informed her that Zelda would be living with them. That hadn't suited well with her and she'd gone to Uli, asking if she could stay with her and her family until Zelda's departure. Uli hadn't minded, but was concerned about Ilia's reason for wanting to stay. The mayor's daughter replied that she needed a change in scenery and Uli questioned no more, not wanting to deny an extra hand around the small home.

At the end of that week, Link found that he was still living alone. Mayor Bo strictly rejected the princess's request to living with Hyrule's hero— "A mountain of events and problems could arise if I allowed that. No." Were his exact words. Link was shocked when he felt relieved by Bo's answer.

Now, the two best friends sat at the Goddess Spring, watching Epona trot and neigh happily in its healing waters.

"Did you hear your father's latest request?" Link asked after they'd sat in quiet for ten minutes.

Ilia did not make eye contact as she twirled her finger in the damp dirt. "I haven't spoken with him recently."

"Is it because of—"

"What did my father say?" She interrupted, knowing exactly who he was about to mention.

"Right," Link laced his hands behind his head and laid back on the ground. "He was reminding us about next year's grand trade event."

Ilia nodded, already understanding. "And our crop production has been horrible these past seasons. Our goods aren't that great either."

"Exactly. He was also wondering if I'd take a ride to Castle Town."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if you'd go with me."

After wiping her dirty palm on her pants, Ilia glared at Link. "What about your space?"

Link frowned. "We're still friends."

She paused to allow herself some thought. "Alright," Ilia threw herself back to rest beside Link. She rolled over onto her side so that she was facing him, placing her forehead at his temple. "Is this okay?"

The hero smiled, "fine with me," closing his eyes. Link felt a tiny kiss at the corner of his lips just before he slipped off into sleep.

**The following day**

"What do you mean _we cannot leave_?"

Link laced his fingers around Ilia's wrist as she advanced toward the Royal Guard. The mayor's daughter was furious that they were being denied access to the regions surrounding Ordon. Along the village's border— and even scattered in the fields beyond —were seemingly working peasants; however, when Link and Ilia were suddenly stopped by one of these individuals they'd been told that no one from Ordon was allowed to leave.

"How are we supposed to buy seeds for food? Or purchase wool and yarn to make blankets this Winter if you won't let us leave?" Ilia continued to rage and Link had to tuck his friend behind him.

The hero turned to the guard, purposely dressed like a commoner to keep suspicion away, for a reasonable answer.

"We trusted _few_ are under the King's strict orders to not permit any departures or entrances to or from Ordon; this eliminates risks of the princess's whereabouts being known. Now," the guard glanced around causally. "Please, children, wander back to your village and keep from making a fuss."

"We will do no such thing." Ilia stamped her foot, slapping Link's arm to keep her behind him. "If we do not stock and begin planting new seeds our village will suffer this Winter."

"Ordon was also the village trusted to protect Zelda; we would not betray the kingdom." Link offered input.

The guard narrowed his eyes on the pair and took a menacing step forward. "The King clearly thinks otherwise. Now, I am permitted to use force if you two are going to be reluctant to follow my orders: move along."

Link closed his worried eyes and sighed, grabbing Epona's reigns and turning back toward Ordon. Ilia remained standing in front of the other man, glaring back at him with her own fiery orbs. The hero, noticing his friend was not trailing along, turned just in time to witness the guard forcefully turning the mayor's daughter around and shoving her forward. His eyes widened and he dove to catch her, but she'd already hit the ground. When she rose there was blood dripping from her chin.

Link's nostrils flared in anger, but his hands were gentle as he helped Ilia to her feet and brushed the dirt from her face.

"I suggest you get going before your situation worsens."

With that, Link, Ilia, and Epona unhappily returned to Ordron.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I didn't think I was going to be able to do it, but I updated. Awh, tis alright madlink; I love short and long reviews all the same. [/Heart] I appreciate you and others who go the extra mile to tell me what you think; it really just brightens my day. So fret not(: KaiFudo16, you're so sweet I shall make you wait no further. [/Bows to the readers] Please enjoy, my lovelies.**

* * *

Concerned, Mayor Bo caressed his daughter's cheek; Princess Zelda had already bandaged her chin wound and now sat with her legs tucked under her, head bowed in shame. With each word Link used to recount the incident with the guard the mayor's face hardened. Bo did not recall agreeing to be kept hostage in his own village, and it angered him that the King decided that doing that would be healthy for Ordon. With food already limited, the mayor did not see how this village was going to survive if they didn't receive proper nourishment.

"We've got the King's daughter as our trump card." Ilia said after her father expressed his worries over the village's sure decline. She placed a gentle hand on his tense shoulder. "He won't let us starve with her here."

He nodded, straightening his back as he gained back his courage. "You're right, my dear." His lips kissed her forehead.

It was then that the princess's muffled sobs were noticed. Zelda had her fingers laced over her mouth and her damp eyelashes were pressed together. "I-I'm so sorry. . ." The rest of the sentence wasn't audible, but Link and the others assumed they were words of apology.

Link offered her a little smile and reached out to rub her back. "We'll be alright."

Zelda lifted her face, wiping her runny nose with the back of her hand. "Maybe I could go talk to the guards. They'll—"

"That's foolishness, princess." Ilia remarked, giving a sideways glare in Zelda direction. "They don't even want you spoken of, so what makes you think they want you on display out there?"

"She's only trying to help, darling." The mayor soothed.

"Well, she's making it worse!" She suddenly raged. "She may be crying over this disaster, but does she really understand what's about to happen to _our_ village?" Ilia's sharp stare centered on the trembling Zelda, who stared back with round eyes. "Do you even care? I mean, the assassin issue will be resolved soon and you'll be back at your pretty little palace; you're not going to care about the ruin of Ordon, so I don't expect you to now."

Link's eyes saddened at his best friends reaction. "Ilia, stop."

The mayor's daughter threw him a devastated look. "You're not on my side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side, but you're being unfair."

There were now two crying females in Bo's home and the mayor sighed. "Honey—"

But Ilia wasn't having it, and she slammed the door as she exited the home. Bo shook his head, growing tired of his daughter's sudden bursts of angry fits, and gently lifted Zelda from the ground. The princess muttered something that sounded similar to a 'thank you' before climbing up the ladder leading to her bedroom.

The day fell to dusk and activity in the mayor's house grew quiet. Zelda slept soundly above and Ilia was departed, which left Link and Mayor Bo alone to discuss. At first, the mayor questioned Link: how was he doing? were there any problems he was having? Link put on an easy smile for the mayor, easing all his concerns with one worded responses or shakes his head. Bo appeared please, but he leaned back in the chair with a crease in his forehead.

"Is everything going to be alright?" Link was actually a bit worried with the way things were declining. This situation was much more terrifying than the dangers he experienced during his legendary journey. While trying to succeed in saving Hyrule, he'd had control over everything, like whether he would make it out of a dangerous situation; however, with current village dilemma he was incapable of doing anything. What power did he possess to tell a king what to do? None. Realizing this irritated the hero and his fists curled in frustration.

Bo gave a weak smile. "Lets just expect the worst." He glanced at the window. "Patrolling duty starts in while, doesn't it?" Link nodded and Bo rose to pat on the hero's back. "Better head home and ready yourself then."

With no words to reply, Link started for the door. However, Bo wasn't finished and he called out just as Link turned the knob.

"Hey Link," the mayor spoke lowly.

Link looked back and saw him with his head bowed and a hand on his balding head. "Yes sir?"

A pause. "Ilia's been acting strange towards me." His eyes were full of hopelessness when he looked up at Link. The helpless feeling returned to the hero's chest. "Do you know what it is that ails her?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Lately, I've found myself wondering the same thing. She's. . ." He let his voice trail before leaving.

As he made his way home, Link noticed Ilia sitting on Rusl's porch with Uli. Their heads were close together and their voices hushed. Uli appeared concerned while the mayor's daughter was distressed with her head in her hands. The girl crumbling before Link definitely was not the concerned friend who'd been at his doorstep all those nights ago.

**One month later**

". . . Twelve, thirteen, fourteen." Link counted out loud once more. He sat at Uli's house, caring for Ilia because, like a few other villagers, she'd fallen ill. Even though their relationship was a bit unsteady, that was not enough to keep away his concern for her. He brushed Ilia's bangs from her face as she opened her crusted eyes to look at him.

"Fourteen. . ." She coughed, "fourteen what?"

"Fourteen villagers residing in Ordon." Link said softly as to not bring her a headache.

Instantly, Ilia's eyes glassed over, as if she were about to cry. Alerted, Link questioned whether she was alright.

"You never were good with math." Ilia's laughed halfheartedly.

Link frowned. "But I double checked." The hero counted the list of villagers once more just to make sure. "It's still fourteen."

"No," Ilia put a hand on her feverish forehead as she rolled over to take Link's hand. She spread his fingers over her soft stomach. "Fifteen."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:** Holy cow. You all brought tears to my eyes. Of course they were happy tears though (': All this week, I've re-read the reviews at least three times a day and smiled every time I saw that my alerts and favorites went up. I am just so thrilled to see that you all like the story and I really hope I can keep bringing you enjoyment through this story. I'll also be PMing a few of you who had questions or made a specific comments. ^ ^ Also I wouldn't mind recieving a few PMs to chat you all, so feel free to shoot me one any time. [/Heart]

* * *

Too stunned to speak, Link stared down at Ilia's flat belly. It seemed unfathomable that in nine months it'd be ripe and swallow, ready to deliver their child. A goofy smile spread across his lips as an image of Ilia's round belly came to mind. The idea of the two of them creating a family together pleased Link like nothing else. Assured and at ease, the mayor's daughter watched. She'd been nervous about his reaction to the news and was relived to see him respond fittingly.

Even though he never thought the role of being a father arrive so soon, the hero was estatic to raise his newborn; it was something his biological parents never got the chance to do with him. Due to unfortunate events, Link was adopted by Groose's barbaric relations. To them, Link had been nothing but a rag doll, slapped around for what only seemed to serve the purpose of reminding Link of his helplessness. He grew to believe that he was as worthless as Groose's family made him feel, and it did not take long before he realized that that family was not one made of true love but brought together by corrupted power. By a miracle, him and Groose were brought to Ordon, and young Link cried at how warmly the villagers welcomed them, ignoring the mocking words Groose called him for crying. Coming to the village of Ordon was the absolute best place to learn the acceptance he both needed and desired. Now, based on past experience, Link would make sure that his child never felt as if they are of no value.

The rest of the memories Link dared not recall with Groose's family sent shudders down his back and he rubbed the Goosebumps rising on his neck. He had to remind himself that he was sitting with Ilia, not trembling in fear in front of the redhead's ominous family. His eyes flickered and then lit with joy as he rubbed Ilia's stomach. "What do you think?" He asked her, wanting to know she shared his thoughts of excitement.

"I don't know." She said lowly, closing her eyes to further enjoy his caressing fingertips. "Through our mistaken intimacy, this child was conceived, and my morals that I've always held in high regard were tarnished. In truth, I'm not sure whether I'm supposed to love or hate it." Cruel as it sounded, that's how Ilia's heart felt.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's our baby." Link automatically defended, his voice rising to a higher pitch as he grew panicked.

"That's the thing though." Ilia squeezed the bed sheets. "It's not a baby at all, but a bastard conceived by complete idiots. This child," she brushed Link's hands from her stomach and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. "This child was wasn't made with love, but out of lust. Perhaps you think I'm evil for saying that, but children deserve to be born to parents who are married. If we were wedded the village people would think we had a plan in how to support this baby, but we're not, and we'll be accused of being irresponsible. To make it worse, the timing of this kid couldn't be worse because we may not even have enough food to feed it!" By time Ilia was finished speaking, she was in tears and Link had a few of his own rolling down his cheek.

Already he was failing to make his child feel accepted. He'd forgotten about the village's turmoil and realized that everyone was going to disapprove of the baby's arrival because the village couldn't sacrifice more than it already had. The hero climbed into bed with Ilia, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her soft, blond hair. At that moment, he thought if his parents felt similar to Ilia about his birth and wondered if that's why they'd given him away.

**Later that day**

The hero and the mayor's daughter were woken up when Uli and little Mia entered the cozy home. The mother raised her eyebrows at the sight of them nestled together in bed, although she said not a word until Mia settled at the table. "I hope you two were being responsible." She remarked suggestivily, going to the cooking pot to warm some stew.

Link would have been embarassed by her comment if he hadn't been reminded of food. He looked down at the floor to see the list he'd made of the villager's names. He was supposed to evenly divide the remaining rations between each household and then take it to Jaggles to deliver. However, it looked as if someone had grown impatient and done the job for him.

"We were just napping." Ilia assured, yawning for emphasis.

Link managed to perform an awkward stretch; it wasn't the least bit convincing, and Ilia laughed and patted his back as if to thank him for his attempt. Uli, on the other hand, found nothing funny as she stared at them from over the steaming pot. Her eyes were knowing, but she kept her true thoughts quiet. The older woman began cutting carrots into the boiling water as she spoke.

"Have either of you heard the news?" She asked them.

"We were sleeping, remember?" Ilia smiled, which didn't help Uli's suspicions, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's right." Uli feigned belief. "A royal guard came to inform us that the king and queen of Hyrule have fallen fatally ill." Her eyes flickered to them for a reaction, but the two best friends remained in a state of quiet shock. "As you may already assume, Princess Zelda is devastated and has been granted approval to leave and visit her parents."

"How fantastic." Ilia beamed, her toes curling in delight. Both Uli and Link shot her questioning looks and her elated mien flattered. "I meant that it's great she gets to go and see them before they join the Goddesses." Perhaps there was some truth to her words, but Link strongly believed she was more happy that Zelda would be leaving Ordon.

"Yes," Uli agreed by nodding. "Although it's also been approved that Link accompany the princess."

It was Link's turn to rise his eyebrows. "Why didn't I have a say in this?"

"No one thought to look in here for you." Uli answered simply, cutting more vegetables into the pot. "Anyway, you should not complain; this gives you the opportunity to escape and aid our village hardships. Ilia," the mayor's daughter looked up. "I've also convinced the guards to allow you to come along; you'll be buying materials the village is in dire need of." Uli dropped the final ingredients into the pot before wiping her hands and coming to stand in front of the bed. "You two get going; I'm not sure when you are supposed to depart." She began gathering the bed's blankets in her hands. "Hurry rise up, I want to get these bed sheets clean."

Both Ilia and Link faces flushed red and they exited the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: o u o; I realize it's been over a month since I updated, and I'm honestly really upset about that. I have no worthy excuses to give, so I won't. Instead, I pray that this chapter is enjoyable for any readers that are present. One thing I did try to improve is my writing skills through reading, so I hope that shows in this update. :) Your responses to the last chapter were amazing, and I love the time you take to write them. I also hope I can later smoothly clear up any confusion you may have. [/Heart]

* * *

"They're so skinny." Ilia covered her pursed lips and rubbed her stomach. She watched the children play around the river's shore, swishing their thin wrists and ankles in its waters. Colin was among them and his chapped lip smiled at Ilia. Even though she felt sick at the sight of his skeletal fingers waving at her, she raised her own hand and forced a grin.

Link glanced down at her; he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. "Not for long." He assured and continued across the lawn.

Mayor Bo waited for them in front of his home, and his body showed that he also suffered from malnutrition. Link was more than shocked to see the weight he'd lost; he figured since Bo was mayor he'd be better feed, but his sunken cheeks proved otherwise.

"Hello Father." Link didn't care how much Ilia griped about her "horrible" dad, her eyes were clearly worried for him, and as she spoke her voice grew thick with emotion; Link was surprised it hadn't cracked. "What did you need to see us for?" She scanned his body that was more slender than the last time she saw him. "Is everything alright?"

Bo appeared pleased. "Everything is fine, dear," an obvious lie, "I just needed to inform you and Link of the schedule change. Due to the lack of available guards nearby, more are being sent overnight, so your journey will begin tomorrow morning."

The news seemed to release tension in Ilia's chest, for she sighed and her shoulders sagged.

However, Link was not satisfied; his brows pulled together in confusion as he looked to the mayor with questioning eyes. "What about food?"

The mayor placed an hand on his shoulder. "We'll be okay; it's only for one more night." He squeezed Link's shoulder and offered an assuring smile that Link did not return. "Now go finish up your duties, Fado tells me you've been slacking." Bo's tempt at a joke made the corners of Link's lips twitch. With the village falling apart there wasn't hardly a thing for him to do— the goats wanted to do nothing but stay in the barn and drink water and soon they'd die, too. Behind them, Ilia groaned and Link found himself frowning again.

A chill ran down the hero's spine, and as he turned, Zelda was suddenly there and folded him into a tight embrace. He awkwardly patted her back before pulling away, not wanting Ilia to see and be upset. When Link looked at her, the mayor's daughter had her gaze zeroed on the basket Zelda held. It was nicely woven, tight and made of dark, unfamiliar material, so Link didn't think it was made there in Ordon. The contents inside it were mostly obscured under a plaid blanket, but Link could see a slight fluff of bread sticking out.

"What's that?" Ilia attempted to say calmly, although her voice was low and accusing as she lifted the blanket. She gasped. "How on—?"

"It's for the children." Zelda answered smoothly and pulled the basket out of Ilia's reach. A cold shiver ran through Link, and he rubbed the side of his neck where goose bumps were forming. The hero had to clench his teeth to keep them from chattering.

"I'm sure." The mayor's daughter answered, not looking the least bit believing. "But where—?"

"Oh, I bet they're hungry munchkins, aren't they? I'll see you." She told Link. Zelda turned to Mayor Bo and bowed before she walked giddy to where Colin and the others were. Gradually, the coldness slipped from Link's bones as Zelda walked away.

Mayor Bo dismissed himself shortly after the princess's departure, and seeing that there was no point in sticking around, Ilia followed Link to his home. Once more, he held her hips as she ascended the ladder before climbing it himself. He closed the door quietly behind them. She made herself comfortable on the floor and Link sat next to her, silent.

"Why are you still shaking?" She asked him, watching Link rub his hands.

He didn't want to answer her question. "Why were you eyeing Zelda's basket?"

A look of irritation crossed Ilia's face when he avoided the question, but nonetheless, she answered his. "Because she had bread." Link raised his brows. It was obvious he didn't understand her point, so Ilia elaborated. "There hasn't been bread in village for weeks; it was the first thing we ran out of, so how did she get more?"

"Maybe she saved some."

"Please," she rolled her eyes and laid on her back, a hand on her belly. "There were at least two loaves in her basket, and if she's as kindhearted as she claims then why didn't she think to share?"

"Maybe it didn't come to mind."

"She's a queen to be, who will soon be responsible for the welfare of Castle Town's people; as a leader, it should have crossed her mind." Ilia cut her eyes at Link, who kept his gaze downcast. "By hiding the bread from a dozen of starving villagers, what does that tell you about her?"

"I don't know."

The two of them sat quietly, thinking. Surely there was a sensible reason Zelda thought it better to keep the bread stashed away, but Ilia didn't seem to think so, or believe she was saving it at all. However, if she didn't hide it, where else could Zelda have gotten the food? None of the villagers in Ordon were allowed to leave, not even the princess, and— to Link's knowledge — the soldiers have only entered Ordon once. It didn't make sense.

"I don't trust her." Ilia hissed, her toes curling.

"I know that much."

"Perhaps, but it looks like you're suspicious of her, too."

"What makes you so sure?"

She reached over, grasping Link's hand and holding it up to his face. "Because you haven't stopped trembling since she hugged you and, I don't know if you've noticed, but since then the name Zelda has made you shiver." Link was conscious of it now, and when the princess was mentioned, he felt himself shudder— just as Ilia said. "See?"

He took his hand back, almost embarrassed she'd caught a weakness he hadn't even realized himself. "What do you expect me to do about it, Ilia?" Link asked, voice soft. "I'm the one who's supposed to protect her; if I harm her in anyway the king of Hyrule will surely let something worse than hunger befall on Ordon."

Ilia faltered, sighing as she laid her head in Link's lap. He breathed heavily through his nose and stroked her hair. He was right; Ilia knew that, but she wished there was something they could do to get rid of Zelda. Her gut told her something was wrong, even if it wasn't Zelda directly, but the bad feeling Ilia had was definitely connected to her.

A sob erupted from Ilia's lips, and she crawled up Link's body to rest her head on his shoulder. She was afraid for the village, for the children, her father, Link, and their baby. The mother to be felt awful about the things she'd said about the unborn child; Link could sense that as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and wept. He took her in his arms, rocking her back and forth to soothe her.

They stayed like that for awhile, and when Ilia felt more at ease they blew out the candles and laid in the dark that had settled over the sky. The two of them shared tender kisses, intimate touches, but nothing more. Soon, the sun's rays completely vanished and Ilia had to leave, Uli was expecting her back to help make dinner.

Link smiled, smoothing down her tussled hair; they'd taken a few minutes to let the heated blush leave Ilia's face, but it returned the instant she looked into his eyes. She could see that he saw her as beautiful, and he had whispered it in her ear not ten minutes ago, but to witness it was something else. Made it real.

Link opened the door, jumping from the platform and onto the soft ground. He outstretched his hands, ready to help his friend down, when he suddenly felt a force hit him. The hero braced himself as he hit the ground; the impact would have been painful had the person in his arms not distracted him from the pain. He also would have been amused had Ilia not been pregnant.

"Are you crazy?" He said quietly, sitting up with her between his legs.

"For you." Ilia's smile was cunning as she wrapped her arms around him. Eventually, he embraced her back. "I know you're worried about the baby, but it's fine; I promise."

When Link didn't look convinced she threw her head back and laughed."Good night, Mother Hen."

"Crazy girl." Link muttered quietly and rolled his eyes; he was smiling, and Epona neighed approvingly from her little home. Ilia may have gone, but she left behind a joy that settled in the hero's heart.

Link gathered himself from the ground and dusted himself clean before going back inside. However, when he reached the door to his house, Link felt that chill against him once more. He turned around, readying himself for danger, but he saw nothing. It was only the eerie wind and the sound of Epona's steady chewing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n**: [/Heart]

* * *

Link was awakened by his growling belly. His eyebrows creased as he shifted on his stomach, trying to suppress the pain, and attempted to fall back asleep; he didn't want to be reminded that there wasn't anything to relieve his hunger. A sudden anger for Zelda rose in the hero's heart; he thought of the full, fresh-looking loaves of bread, and his mouth watered. Why hadn't she broken him off a piece? Or thought to somehow evenly distribute it? Then Link remembered that Jaggle had handed out food the day, something the hero was supposed to do, but nonetheless hurried down the ladder. Link rummaged through an unfamiliar cloth bag lying by the cooking pot. He came away with a single potato, corn, and a small bottle of milk. A satisfied smile crept on his lips.

A fire was started under the pot, and Link filled it with water for it to boil. In a smaller pot, the hero placed the potato in cold water. He shucked the corn and peeled off its silks. When he heard bubbling over his shoulder, Link gently placed the yellow vegetable in the boiling water. He turned and tended to the potato, wrapping it in a towel for it to dry; once it was, Link cut it in half, then in fourths, and finally set it aside until the corn was finished.

The meal was definitely not what he was used to, but it was more than he'd had in a while. The corn was tender in his mouth, and his eyes became teary because he had taken a bite before it could cool. The intense tingle wasn't enough to slow him down though; Link simply drank milk to soothe it. He didn't know when the next time it would be when he'd eat again, so he savored the taste and ate slow but eager.

A ray of sun hit the side of Link's face. It was time to go. Link tossed the corn's spine inside the wastebasket, and picked up a sliced potato. It was plain, but tasted more delightful than the grassed he become accustomed to eating. Link placed it in his mouth before going to dress himself. It had been a long time since he last wore his green, hero attire, and he looked at it with both nostalgia and pain. For the first time in a month, Midna's face flashed through Link's memory. Her laugh chimed clearly in his ears, and he could almost feel the absence he always used to sense when she separated from his shadow. A sigh escaped him.

Suddenly, a knock at the door forced him to leave the memories of the past. Shaken, Link placed his green cap atop his head and began to descend the ladder. His foot missed the last step, and he stumbled to catch his footing. The hero clenched his jaw, and returned to the tiny kitchen to put out the fire. This wasn't the time to get sidetracked; dreaming was to be done at night, not while preparing for an important adventure. He grabbed his potatoes, keeping them wrapped in the thin towel, and answered the door.

Beth stood before him, leaning forward and looking up at him with dark eyes. The sunlight and the angle in which her face tilted made her cheekbones look more distinct than usual, or maybe that was the starvation taking its toll; Link wasn't sure. She opened her mouth as if to speak but shut it; Beth sniffed. Her eyes caught what her nose sensed, and she trained her gaze on the food in Link's hand.

Link smiled a little and offered the sliced potatoes to the young girl. "Here." The ache in his belly indicated that hunger was quickly claiming him again, but he wouldn't let anyone go hungry if he could help it. Beth took the small meal gratefully.

"The guards are here." She said around chucks of white mesh. "Zelda and Ilia are—"

Beth's sentence was cut short as a scream rippled through the air. It was the kind of yell one released from the depths of their stomach, powered by pure terror or pain. Link brushed past Beth, not bothering to help a female step down from his house, and ran to the source of the sound. It sounded a bit muffled now, but Link managed to follow it toward the goddess spring. In the open field ahead, Link saw seven guards crowded around something. One man held the princess, who was the one doing the screaming, and another led Ilia away from the gathering.

Once Ilia's eyes met Link's, she hurried forward and crashed into him. She trembled, and Link wrapped an arm around her and cautiously walked toward the scene that was causing such a ruckus. He stopped immediately, bile rising in his throat, and turned his face.

A body laid in front of them, drowning in a pool of blood darker than Link had ever seen. The hero took another peek and saw that the corpse had been cut at the major arteries and had its bones twisted in ways that weren't natural. Around him, the guards were muttering among themselves. Apparently the corpse hadn't been present when they passed through earlier, and they hadn't heard any warnings that a kill had taken place behind them.

The events explained didn't seem to add up. The Odronians would be shot if they left the village, and the only other people allowed in or out are the guards.

Ilia sniffled in the dip in Link's neck. He shivered. "Thank the goddess it wasn't anyone from Ordon." She whispered.

Zelda was fighting again; the guards released her, and now she stalked toward Ilia and Link. Her furious, red-rimmed eyes were trained on the mayor's daughter. Link had to place a gentle hand on her shoulder, urging her back when she got to close. The princess was infuriated. "Is that all you have to be thankful for? Do you feel not for the Hyrule citizen I have lost?"

Ilia's eyes softened. No matter how much she disliked Zelda, she could not be happy for this particular misfortune that had befallen her. "That's not what I meant."

Link could not decipher the emotion Zelda portrayed next. She stood shaking and silent, giving gave Ilia an unpleasant look before her face pinched with sorrow. She crumpled to the ground in fitful sobs. Ilia gripped onto Link as he pulled away, but let go when he insisted. He joined Zelda's side. The hero was once again consumed in an embrace; the princess wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. Link offered comforting words, but he wasn't sure how much they helped. He simply murmured soothing phrases he'd want to hear if he were hurting as much as she was.

"We have to get going, Princess." A guard said with caution. "Remember your parents are waiting to see you."

She nodded, gradually pulling from the hero to stand and wipe away her tears. Her stare avoided the dead body. "Please identify and alert the family of the victim. See to it that funeral arrangements are made." With that, Zelda mounted her horse. Ilia reluctantly followed, setting herself just behind Zelda on the mammal's saddle.

The hero ventured back to retrieve Epona, and when he returned, the body was gone. He didn't want to think about where they put it, nor did he care to ask. Link felt guilty for agreeing with Ilia; he was glad an Odronian hadn't been murdered. He had grown up with everyone in the village, and he'd probably break down worse than the princess did if he found out that they'd been killed.

As he settled atop Epona, a question struck him. Did the assassin know of Zelda's location? Or did this coincidental homicide just happen to take place near Ordon? If the former was the case, was this incident a foreshadow of what was to come? These thoughts created goose bumps along the hero's arms, and he forced himself to quit thinking of them.

The sun was floating high in the sky; it was the afternoon, and the journey to Hyrule was more than half over. So far they hadn't come across any problems. A Goron was curled up under a tree, napping in the shade. The birds chirped above, all in harmony as they sang. Link was feeling a peace he hadn't experienced in a while. Zelda, along with Ilia, had her horse trot around so she could hand the guards small dumplings and let them drink from her water pouch. Ilia watched Link as she did this, suspicion and question clear in her eyes. Link couldn't help but feel the same. Where was Zelda getting this food?

However, neither of the friends complained once a dumpling came their way. The hero ate galdly and fed his last half of pastry to Epona. She neighed happily and leaned into Link's hand as he stroked her head. A smile had formed on his face, one that soon vanished as he heard a strangled noise from behind.

He looked to his left. Zelda was patting Ilia's back as she hunched over, hands at her neck. She was choking. The hairs on Link's arms prickled immediately; he didn't know how to solve a life-threatening problem like this. Fighting monsters to save someone was a breeze, but this? He felt helpless. The mayor's daughter cupped her mouth with her palm and gave one final cough. As she rose, Ilia pulled her hand away from her face. She held something silver; it glinted in the sunlight.

Link had so squint; his eyes took a moment to adjust. When they did, he saw that Ilia had a long needle between her trembling fingers. A cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, and suddenly he wished they hadn't agreed to leave Ordon. It didn't feel safe anymore.


End file.
